Why does love have to be so hard
by Nightsky12
Summary: Mike and Zoey are spending some time alone but Scott shows up and ruins everything, Vito and commando Zoey go to get their revenge on Scott. commando Zoey and Vito love story. Idea by CLake. Please read:)


**Author note: I can't believe I'm writing my second fanfic already. Thank you CLake for the idea you gave me, I hope you like it. :)**

* * *

It had been 5 months since total drama revenge of the island ended and Mike and Zoey remained close to each other.

Mike and Zoey were spending time alone together in a local park "Thanks Mike for everything you're the best" Zoey said with a smile "aw Zoey that's nothing" Mike replied "Mike I mean it, you are the greatest guy I have ever met" she said "there are better guys out there" "no Mike, there won't be anyone who is just as unique as you are" she said "you really mean that?" he asked "yes and I will stay with you as long as you need me" she blushed "thanks Zoey, I love you" "I love you too" she replied, then they leaned in to each other to kiss, before they could touch lips they heard something rattling in bushes, "what was that?" Zoey asked "I don't know" Mike replied then they realized that arrow was headed towards them "look out!" Mike yelled they managed to dodge it "dam, I missed" said a familiar voice "who's there?" Zoey asked then she started to look though the bushes, a pair of hands grab her pulled her into the bushes she screamed Mike look around "Zoey where are you?" he yelled, Mike started to look for her.

5 minutes went by and Mike still was looking for Zoey "Zoey! Please tell me where you are" Mike yelled "Mike help!" she yelled "Zoey I'm coming" Mike ran towards Zoey and found her but Mike also saw another person that was holding Zoey with her hands pined behind her back "Scott?" Mike said in confusion "Yeah I'm back" Scott replied "let Zoey go now!" "Why don't you hit me with your best shot?" Scott smirked "you know what I will!" Mike was getting ready to punch Scott in the face, but Scott beat him to it and Mike ended crushing to the ground "Mike!" Zoey screamed "shut up!" Scott yelled at her, Zoey got so angry with Scott that she pushed him to the ground and ran over to Mike "Mike are alright?"she asked, Mike got up and looked at Zoey "I'm fine Zoey but I have some unfinished business" he stared angrily at Scott and then Mike charged towards Scott then he knocked Mike over again, but this time Mike's shirt came off, Zoey gasped in horror "Scott! you're going down!" Zoey said in anger and charge towards Scott but he knocked her to the ground, Zoey felt the pain and anger rush though her veins "that's it! I've had it with Scott he is going down!" she thought, Zoey got back up on her feet, she ripped the bottom of her top off and tied it around her head and put some war paint on, Zoey glared angrily at Scott "you're dead meat!" Zoey growled "what's with the get up?" Scott laughed "it's none of your business!" She yelled, Mike gasped then changed to Vito "hey yo I still owe you back from hitting me on the head" Vito said to Scott "whatever I'm out of here" Scott said as he ran away "great you let him get away Vito" said commando Zoey "hey girl, it ain't my fault" said Vito "I'm going to set traps in case he comes back" "I'm coming with you I still owe that guy back" Vito said "why do you feel the need to flow me?" she asked "as I said I still owe him back for hitting me on the head and also I like your attitude, you might get a kiss from me" Vito smirked "ewww! No way, you're only helping me because we both want revenge on Scott, don't think that this is all going to be romance" Said commando Zoey "OK fine, but I will win you over no one can resist me" "what did I just say?!" she screamed in Vito's face "alright I'll leave you alone" "good now come on I've got traps to set" and with that Vito and commando Zoey sat traps.

An hour after setting traps, commando Zoey and Vito hid in the bushes "now we wait for Scott to come and then he's caught in my tarps" said commando Zoey "hey! What gives I helped" said Vito "whatever keep it down I think he's coming" she whispered Scott was walk about to walk into the traps "why do Mike and Zoey have to be so stuck up?" Scott mumbled to himself, commando Zoey got ready with her bow and arrow and fired it at Scott he dodge it "who just fired this arrow?" Scott asked himself then commando Zoey continued firing multiple arrows until Scott got caught in a net "dam!" Scott yelled, commando Zoey cut the rope to the net then Scott was thrown into a pound everyone laughed at him "it's not funny I was framed" Scott yelled "yes we did it!" commando Zoey said "hell yeah!" Vito said "maybe you're not much of a loser as I thought" she said "oh yeah what does that mean?" Vito asked then commando Zoey grabbed him and pulled him into a passionate kiss, Vito was shocked by this but he started kissing her back, seconds later Zoey pulled away "I knew that I'll win you over" Vito said "whatever, don't go around telling everyone about what just happened" commando Zoey said "you mean that we were kissing" he smirked "shut up! Look if what to be in this relationship don't tell anyone" "OK I won't tell anyone, can I get another kiss from you?" Vito begged "alright" she smiled then they started kissing again.

* * *

**I'm finally done after a long time I can't believe I've finished this fanfic.**

**Thank you CLake for idea and I really sorry that it took me a long time to finish this.**

**I hoped you guys enjoyed it, please review :) **


End file.
